


Typical Morning

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon in a Wheelchair, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Batman References, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Coffee, Computers, Dark Bruce Wayne, Early Mornings, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mornings, Post-Killing Joke, Wheelchairs, Workaholic Barbara Gordon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Kara wakes up to find Barbara working really early again like always.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Kara Zor-El
Kudos: 36





	Typical Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Killing Joke, Arthur Fleck is the Joker.

Kara cracked her eyes open slowly and climbed out of bed, rubbing her eyes and blinking the sleep from them. She looked back to wake Barbara and stopped, noticing that the other woman wasn't there.

 _Of course..._ She thought, rolling her eyes as she got up. The Kryptonian padded her way out of the room and sighed in exasperation when she saw the redhead at the kitchen table with her laptop in front of her, a cup of coffee, and a headset.

"There should be an access hatch to your left, you can use that to get the drop on them." Barbara was saying, taking a sip of her coffee as she leaned back in her wheelchair.

Barbara rubbed at her eyes and tapped a few keys on her laptop, listening to the sound of the hatch breaking as well as the screams coming from her headset.

"Okay, Joker should be in the room down the hall to your left. Expect some heavy resistance. Also, feel free to shut him up before he has a chance to say anything." She continued, jumping slightly when she felt a finger tap her shoulder.

"Busy?" Kara asked with a smile, wrapping her arms around Barbara's neck from behind.

"Yeah, Bruce just needed me for an op. Joker's been busy lately, madman set up in an old storage unit." Barbara answered, her eyes on the computer screen before her. A smirk appeared on her face when she saw the name Arthur Fleck begin moving in tandem with Bruce's name.

"Give Mr. Fleck my regards, Bruce." Babs muttered, shutting off her headset and laptop. She closed the lid and sighed tiredly

"You work too much, Babs." Kara said softly, kissing the other on the shoulder.

"You know me, I gotta be busy. Yes, I'm coming back to bed. Probably not for very long, it is a school day and I can't exactly call in just because my girlfriend wants to be selfish and keep me away from work." Barbara answered with a quiet chuckle.

"I'll be waiting." Kara whispered back, softly sliding a hand down Barbara's tank top. She gave the woman's breast a soft squeeze and smirked seductively when she heard the soft sigh of pleasure.

"I know, now shoo." Barbara motioned with a wave of her hand, watching as Kara walked off with swaying hips. She whistled in appreciation and chuckled, wheeling after the other woman.

 _Jesus, she's perfect._ She thought quietly when she arrived at the room just in time to see Kara pull off her shirt.

"Well, someone probably doesn't want me going to work today." Barbara said with a light laugh, grinning when Kara picked her up bridal style.

"Can you blame me?" Kara asked, pressing her lips to Barbara's hungrily.

"Mmm... Not at all."


End file.
